Mimi Munroe
by Star Otaku
Summary: A look at one of Tai's dreams... Before Thinker's Behind Your Eyes. This is dedicated to ya, pal!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. And any resemblances they have to any familiar real life figures in only for the humour and purpose of this fic.

Author's Notes: This is a little extrapolation of a comment made in Thinker's "Behind Your Eyes". I took one little sentence and made it into a journey into Tai's dreams. I dedicate this to him, and I hope that when he comes back, he'll be as popular as ever!

**Mimi Munroe**

Tai had just changed into his pajamas and was finishing up on brushing his teeth.

_Boy! I can't believe it! A big soccer game today and an even bigger championship tomorrow!_

He lowered his head and spat out the foam. Then, he took a sip of water and noisily gargled it, raising and lowering the pitch in his throat.

"Graaah... Graahh! Grow, grey, gree, gra- gack!"

Tai choked on the water and immediately spit into the sink. He took another sip of water to clear his throat.

"Tai! Are you all right?" called his mother from down the hall.

"I'm fine mom! Heh heh heh... Guess I got carried away. Good night!"

He tip-toed to his room, and found his sister lying peacefully on the bottom bunk of their bed.

"Night Kari," he whispered as he kissed his sister's forehead.

"Night Tai. Good luck for tomorrow," she sleepily murmured.

"Aw... Thanks." Tai hopped up on the ladder and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

He crawled under the covers, plopped his head on the pillow, and pulled them up to his chin.

Tossing and turning, Tai couldn't keep his mind off the big game.

_Man, how am I gonna get to sleep? If I don't get some shut eye soon, I might be too tired to play the game and then the team will- zzzzzzzzzzzz... *snore*_

* * *

Tai was in the middle of the soccer field in his pajamas, and he was ready to score the winning goal.

"Yay! Go Tai!" screamed his friends. They were standing in the sideline boundaries, jumping, cheering, and waving banners and flags.

But the strange thing was that the rest of the field and stadium were empty and there was a large brick wall covering the entire net.

Well, the obstructing wall did have one brick missing in the middle.

Tai nervously gulped.

Pacing a few steps back, he took a deep breath. Then, running at the ball, he stopped just before it and released his most powerful kick.

Time must have slowed down as the ball sailed through the air.

Everyone held their breath.

The black and white checkered ball came closer to the wall, but the brick wall would surely deflect the shot.

The aim of the ball was surely headed for the gap left in the wall. But even if it made it, it surely couldn't fit through the hole!

The ball had reached the tiny space, but it seemed as if it were trying to squeeze itself into the hole! With a bit more struggling, the soccer ball had popped out of the hole and into the net!

The buzzer rang loudly announcing that a goal scored.

A deafening cheer was heard throughout the field, although there were only him and his friends.

All of them rushed onto the field and hoisted Tai up on their shoulders and carried him to some kind of dining room with a podium stand nestled in between two long tables on each side.

Tai looked down to see his friends, but suddenly found himself in a suit and was looking down at the people along the right side of the table.

It was Sora, followed by Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi.

Tai tried looking to his left, and saw his sister, sitting beside TK, with Davis, Yolei, and Cody following from behind.

Kari got up from her seat, smiled at her brother, and stood behind the microphone of the podium.

She tapped at the microphone and cleared her throat.

"*Ahem*! I'd like to welcome everyone here at this table to honour my brother. Thank you all for coming here and celebrating his winning of today's game! Now, why don't we have him give us a little speech! Yay!"

Everyone at the table below clapped politely while Kari perkily took her seat.

Tai stood up and scanned the people lined up below him.

"'Ere now, ah, I would like to, ah, thank you all for coming here." Tai stopped suddenly and brought his hand up to his throat. He wondered why was he speaking like John F. Kennedy?

"Anyways, ah, I'd like to, ah, continue with the dinner in my honour."

Sora stood up and took her place at the microphone that Kari was just at. The strange thing about Sora was that she was in a dress suit with a yellow jacket, denim blue skirt, a pink belt, and sky blue pillbox hat perched on her head.

"As the first one to say something in honour of our wonderful leader, Tai Kamiya, I'd love to thank him for winning today's goal for Japan in the Olympics!"

Tai nearly choked on the breath he just took in. Eh, it was his subconscious, he had no right to argue. Sora continued below for a few minutes just rambling on about their friendly relationship.

He sat back and scanned his friends. Each of them went up and said what they had to say. Strangely enough, his friends were similarly dressed as figures close to that early era.

Matt was dressed like the young Elvis, although his hair wasn't quite styled as the famous rock singer.

Izzy had on a white lab coat, and his hair was back to its old frizzy do. In fact, he resembled Einstein himself!

Joe wore a pair of light brown slacks and had a matching cardigan to match. An unlit pipe was in his mouth, making him look like the old fashioned father upholding the family values of the era.

The new Digidestined, including Kari and TK, were dressed like the children of the era. Kari and Yolei had on fuzzy sweaters and poodle skirts.

Little Cody had on jeans, a striped shirt, baseball cap and glove, looking just like the Beaver. TK and Davis wore jeans and football sweaters with their initials in big letters on the side, appearing quite preppy.

"Well, I could go on and on, but I don't want to keep the special boy waiting! Mimi, if you may?" concluded Sora.

Sora sat back down as the pink haired girl went up to the podium.

Mimi's hair was styled in a wavy bob with the bottom all curled out, and she was dressed in an all too familiar white dress.

The neckline plunged to a V, just reaching her cleavage, and the skirt billowed out up to her knees, almost like it was ready to blow out in all directions.

Mimi shyly tapped the microphone, and backed away as it screeched because of the feedback.

"Oh my!" she squeaked, and waited for the noise to subside.

"Well, now that that's over," Mimi started, "I'd like to give my special tribute to the boy of the evening.

"Happy birthday, Mister Kamiya... Happy birthday, Mister Kamiya..." she sang huskily and breezily. She pointed up at him and winked seductively.

Tai blanched in his seat and flushed a bright crimson. He smiled nervously and waved back at her. It wasn't even his birthday! 

Sora shot him a glare, and Tai waved at her. He even blew her a kiss for good measure. 

When Mimi finished her song, she announced, "And let's have Tai Kamiya come on down so that he can receive a super... special... kiss!" 

The boy that was the centre of attention was now sweating profusely in his seat.

He frantically looked for some route of escape.

Left.

Right.

In front of him.

He was staring at Mimi's closed eyes and puckered lips.

_Oh well, it's my subconscious. How's this gonna hurt me?_

Tai closed his eyes and puckered his lips and headed straight for Mimi.

When he felt that he was getting close, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into Sora's eyes and going for her lips.

Closer...

Closer...

Until-

* * *

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

"GAH!" Tai screamed and fell off the top bunk of his bed. He landed with a dull thud on the hardwood floor below.

He also heard Kari try to stifle a giggle as he struggled to get up.

"Okay, no more ice cream before bed time for me!"

Kari threw off the covers and helped her bruised brother up.

"You think you'll be okay for the game?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Just a little shaken up, that's all."

"You must have had some dream. Usually, you wake up screaming, but never screaming and falling off the bed."

"Ha-ha. Just had one of those weird dreams that don't make any sense. Now, if you don't mind, I have a game to get to."

Tai rushed to put on his cleats and grabbed his soccer bag and was ready to go out the door.

"You don't wanna play in your PJs, now do you?" called Kari.

Tai looked himself over.

D'oh!

The End

Additional Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this fic! Read Thinker's "Behind Your Eyes" for more background info on this fic! Review!


End file.
